


Tomorrow's too far away

by charleslikesjazzes



Series: A study in relationships [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But also, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Not My Best Work But I Am Using This To Get Better, POV First Person, POV Outsider, The Star Is A Payed Actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslikesjazzes/pseuds/charleslikesjazzes
Summary: Stars have the bad habit of looking down to Earth whenever they see something interesting
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A study in relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Tomorrow's too far away

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for guns.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always

A loud noise. One gunshot, maybe two. The distinct sound of a window breaking. I can’t say, I was too far away, but I can try to describe what happened after.

The moon, my beloved companion, is casting her light on what happens to look like an apartment complex. The windows are barely opened to let the innocent nightly breeze, and that's giving me the ability to have a better look at what is happening inside of one specific apartment. There are three people, one in front of the other two, and one of my sisters casting a beautiful shimmer on a black firearm. Probably, the source of the sound I just heard.

The taller between the two men, his hair the colour of the wheat, loses his balance. Another sound, something hitting the ground. The wheat-man just fell onto the ground. the other man, who's wearing what looks like the finest of the beaches, lowers himself to wheat-man's level. Tears are leaving beach-man's eyes, falling like shiny comets on the other man's body. Neither of them knows what to do, so they just do what humans do best in situations like this: they start to talk.

«Dean, everything is gonna be alright. He hit you in the leg, didn't he? It's nothing. You are going to recover in no time,» beach-man tries to say, trying to block the red river that was flowing from the other man's injury. «Yeah, Cas. It hit my leg, the second bullet completely missed, it's only my leg,» he was trying to reassure the man whose name appeared to be Cas, who tried very hard to believe in his words. The beach-man fidgets with something I am quite sure is called a telephone and is calling the ambulance.

The beach-man seats himself down near the wheat-man. His left hand is on his stomach, the glimmering of something that I am quite sure looks like a ring on his ring finger. If I am not wrong, it means that he's married. If I squint a little harder, I can see that the wheat-man has a similar ring on his finger; he is married too.

The taller between the two of them looks at the other, his eyes full of the tears he still doesn't have the energy to cry, surely caused by the injury in his leg, the one that got shot. And he's talking again, now that he doesn't have anything else to do. Because both of them, both "Cas" and "Dean" know that the ambulance is gonna be there in no less than eight minutes.

Eight minutes that are eight too many, because it's not the first time that the wheat-man got shot, and he knows that this bullet hit something important, somewhere in that room. He can feel it, both looking at the blood that's still flowing even if the beach-man used his tie to try and stop it. The beach-man sat down against the wall, taking a deep breath. His eyelids feel heavy, and he closes his eyes. The taller one -Dean- is repeating the other man's name. «Cas,» he says, «Castiel, what's happening?»  
The wheat-man knows his husband, and he knows that he'd never fall asleep in a situation like that.

Castiel opens his eyes, watching the dark blonde in front of him. His chest's rising and falling is calmer now. I believe it's because he's calmer now - and so is his heartbeat. He is totally breathing less frequently than before. He smiles at Dean, and his smile makes the night a lot brighter himself. This man is going to be one of us someday. «Yeah, Dean?» he asks and sighs again. The wheat-man doesn't answer; he just stares at the beach-man's hand on his stomach.

After a few seconds, the wheat-man understands. «Cas,» he calls his husband's name, without moving his gaze, «Castiel, I beg of you. Please, tell me that the other bullet really did miss its target.» The other man watches Dean's face, just that, and smiles. Judging from the look on his face, he is in a lot of pain. «Well, Dean, it didn't hit _you_.»  
Wheat-man watches beach-man, without even really see him because of his own tears.

«Tomorrow would be our anniversary, Cas, please, don't leave me. Please, just - do it for me, okay? Deep breaths, and - the ambulance is arriving, everything is gonna be alright, okay? We fought bigger things. We are gonna be alright.»

As a reply to that, the beach-man just stares and smiles. He mouths the words "I love you", and just like that, his chest's rising stops. 

His last thought flew right to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to delete this scene from my memory.

"Tomorrow's too far away."

**Author's Note:**

> I will never forgive myself for pulling a Merthur and Destiel on this but I had to.
> 
> You can find me on [tumbrl](http://tired-tired-genderqueer.tumblr.com%20tumbrl) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/eddjetrashmouth?s=09). We can talk about Destiel if you want!


End file.
